Chuck and the Bern Incident
by Purrum
Summary: What if Ted Roark and his cronies didn't show up and ruin Ellie's wedding.
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

**_Chuck vs the Bern incident_**

 _What if Ted Roark and his cronies didn't show up and ruin Ellie's wedding_ _._

 _I started this story after a giving a long review to Graydoc's "Chuck and the 2nd chance." I wrote the review while waiting for Graydoc to post the second chapter. We both must have thought along the same lines but as Graydoc story went off in one direction I thought I could make a shorter version that went off in a tangent._

 ** _Chapter 1: Moving On_**

 ** _May 27, 2009._**

 ** _American Airlines AA738 -Philadelphia to Lisbon._**

 _Hi my name is Chuck and here are some things you may not know._

 _The Intersect team, Casey, Sarah and I, are no more: Team Chuck with a lot of help from my dad, destroyed Fulcrum. My dad, the creator of the Intersect, also managed to remove the Intersect out of my head._

 _The NSA for some time had been working on a new and improved version and that is destine for someone else's head. General Beckman's asked me to stay on as an consultant for the NSA but I turned that offer down._

 _I felt awkward to sit there and watch_ _my handlers wrapped up the mission and dismantled Castle. I offered to help but Casey told me that this was no longer my concern. So by the end of the day, I'm finally no longer of any interest to the NSA. Casey and Sarah would be reassigned elsewhere and they would soon leave._

 _I was surprised when Casey presented me a cheque_ _for past services. The NSA finally put me on the payroll and I got backpaid. Flushed with cash, a million different ideas flashed through my mind on what I could do with it. Finally one idea became more desirable that any of the rest, I just needed to ask someone about it._

 _Last month was my sister Ellie's wedding to Devon Woodcomb. Ellie, of course, looked radiant on the day, and my dad was there to proudly walk her down the aisle. Even now, a month after the event, I still get a little emotional when I think back and see Dad with Ellie on his arm, walking her down the aisle._

 _It was a good day for Ellie, in spite of the fact that she didn't get her beach wedding that she secretly always wanted. She didn't get much of a choice of the matter, Honey Woodcomb started planning and arranging everything the moment Devon phoned to say he was engaged, Honey had the church booked, reception, the flowers, everything. All Ellie and had to do was to turn up looking beautiful, which she did. Ellie did get one minor say, Elle chose her wedding dress, I did hear a few phone conversations between the women arguing over whether the dress would be good enough. Casey allowed me to hear the tapes of the conversations, I guess he wanted me to know what kind of woman Ellie had to deal with and wanted me to supply some emotional support to her. Casey occasionally let his humanity come to the surface._

 _The wedding day started out great for me, Casey made sure none of Devon's buddies did anything stupid to Devon to ruin the big day. We had a few drinks at home the night before, you know the type, a few beers with the pizzas. Everyone was well behaved and Devon didn't lose an eyebrow overnight. Nor did he or anybody wake with an horrendous hangover. Casey made sure Morgan didn't spike the punch._

 _Morgan actually surprised me, he flew back from Hawaii for the weekend even though he wasn't personally invited. For a man who worshipped my sister way too much, he took her pillow to the senior prom, he was very accepting of the proceedings, he got busy in the kitchen with Devon and they put on quite a spread, for a man who spent his working life trying to avoid work, he certainly outdid expectations._

 _For such a great day, I was disappointed when it_ _went downhill very quickly. You see, I had been working on this great idea and I wanted to ask Sarah about it._

 _I found Sarah leaving the bridal room in the church. She looked stunning in that peach dress. I told she looked like a real bridesmaid. I think it was the only time I saw her blush. She complimented me, saying I looked like a real spy in my suit. I laughed, she giggled. With this going well I decided it was now or never._

 _Now was the question, never was the answer._

 _My invitation to Sarah to go on vacation with me was barely past my lips when Sarah informed me in a flat, cool tone that she was leaving the next morning to work with Bryce on the New Intersect project. The project I was asked to join but I turned down the offer._

 _The rejection hit me as if it was a hammer to the top of my head. I was stunned_ _, I vaguely recall uttering some comment, "Thanks for coming to the wedding." I think I also said, "This will be good for the cover," and then wandered off to find a stiff drink._

 _A decent swig_ _of quality champagne, Honey Woodcomb spared no expense, in the empty reception room beside the chapel, was enough to give me courage to go back in and be Devon's best man._

 _I wasn't going to let Ellie down on the most special day of her life. No, not a chance, not after all she's done for me. I had to keep it together for the ceremony and reception._

 _During the next several hours, I did all that was expected of a best man, I believe that my speech was well received, I had had put a lot of thought into it, it wasn't crude or crass but it was heartfelt. Sometimes speeches try to be too funny or crass enough to embarrass the couple, it was not my intention so I didn't. The wildest thing I said was constantly calling Devon "Captain Awesome"._

 _I even had one last dance with Sarah. We joined in during the bridal waltz, she led of course. That was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. As we moved around the dance floor I could feel a huge lump form in my throat and I knew if I tried to talk I'd end up blubbering some nonsense and we would both feel really awkward and uncomfortable. As it was we barely exchanged ten words._

 _I wasn't going to get her to change her mind. I knew that once she had made up her mind, it was near impossible to get her to change it. And Sarah said very little except to wish me well and hoped I would find true love and happiness._

 _Of course she was never going to give all that excitement and adrenaline up to just hang around Chuck Bartowski, I after all was planning a less exciting existence._

 _Seriously, I shouldn't have been surprised with Sarah's answer to my invite to go on vacation with me. I mean come on, lying on a beach on some tropical island somewhere, sipping cool drinks from long glasses with the little umbrellas, talk about Dullsville compare to the adrenaline and excitement of whatever she could get up to with Bryce or Carina or even that Englishman Cole Barker._

 _So after we danced, I then went to the bridal table and proceeded to self-medicate myself with something a bit stronger than the champagne. That is how my father found me with a glass in my hand. I think he wanted company since he got a glass and decided to join me._

 _"It's been a wonderful day!" he declared._

 _"Is it?" I sort of just blurted it out._

 _"It isn't every day your sister gets married. She looks the happiest I've seen her for a very long time."_

 _"It's been a very long time since you've seen her!" I cynically replied._

 _"It's not something I'm proud of, but it kept you safe." He then pointed a finger at me to add to his point._

 _He then looked up and noticed something about the waiter who approached us with a bottle of bubbly. Bold as brass, if it wasn't Bryce Larkin dressed as a waiter and making a beeline for us._

 _"Chuck, I would like to talk to you."_

 _My dad wasn't going to have any of it, and was quite abrupt and hostile._

 _"He said no! Don't try to change his mind. You know what you are going to ask may get him killed."_

 _There was an uncomfortable silence as the two men stared at each other. Bryce was the one to blink._

 _"I'm sorry for interrupting." Bryce turned on a dime then moved away, he kept his disguise as a waiter going by offering more drinks to the guests. I watched him head for the exit and then disappear. I looked around the room for Sarah but failed to see her, was she off assisting Ellie performing bridemaids duties? Maybe she was already gone._

 _After a few awkward minutes sitting quietly with my father then it got worst, Honey Woodcomb found us and sat down in a spare chair beside us._

 _"I'd just like to say what a beautiful ceremony. All you men look so handsome up there. And nothing went wrong, but why would it, I planned it with military precision."_

 _Stephen blushed but he managed to get a thank you out. I opted to keep quiet, I didn't have enough to drink and I knew not to interject. I let my father do all the talking as I opted to tune out and drown in my own self pity, Honey Woodcomb wasn't high on my favourite person list. While Honey talked and Stephen listened I kept a lookout for the bridesmaids. There was one in particular I wanted to see but it wasn't to be. It didn't need a genius to realise that Bryce had gate crash the reception to take Sarah away._

 _Sarah was a notable absentee when it came to throwing the bridal bouquet. The bouquet was caught by one of Ellie's doctor friends. The happy couple departed soon afterwards for their honeymoon. As for Dad and me, we caught a cab home to "Casa Bartowski" because neither of us were sober enough to drive._

 _As we walked across the courtyard to my door I wasn't paying attention when my father stopped talking, he was droning on about something that my brain felt it too late in the night to care. It wasn't until I had opened my front door and then turned to step back to let him in first that I saw why he stopped. Holding him up was Bryce._

 _"Help me get him through the door before he loses muscle control and collapses under me!"_

 _"What have you done?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to you in private but you father seemed to be always by your side." He pleaded, "come on, help me get him inside, he's getting heavy."_

 _I helped Bryce by taking my father's arm and slinging it over my shoulder so to take his weight. The two of us managed to get the unconscious man onto the living room couch and leaving him there sleeping until the drug wore off._

 _Before Bryce could talk to me he had to dodge one of the backhanders I threw at him, he was taken aback by my unsuccessful attempt of violence. He backed away as he read my pissed off face._

 _"I've had an emotional day, my sister got married, my pseudo girlfriend left without saying goodbye, I've had too much to drink and now you have tranqed my father. You might have to tranq me if you want to leave my apartment safely."_

 _Bryce took the hint, muttered something like 'sorry to disturb you' and retreated out the front door._

 _For the first time in two years I felt lonely. For two years I had someone watching and recording my ever move, now it was over and the silence was deafening. All that was left of my spy life was a red feathered dart still protruding from the back of my father's neck. As I removed the dart I had a revelation._

 _I am alone!_

 _The next day, it felt eerie, apart from having my father asleep on the couch the morning felt like there was something amiss. When Morgan dropped in just after my father woke up, the reality hit me. The moment Morgan asked about the whereabouts of Sarah, I lost it. Morgan never knew about Sarah's other life so I made up the lie that we had a big fight and so dumped me cold. Morgan couldn't believe it until my father back up my lie. He said it was probably the biggest fight he had ever witnessed. When he added that he could see the signs that something wasn't right between us. My father also knew Morgan had been training in Hawaii and the troubles started after he left._

 _My father was just as big a liar as I was._

 _Morgan insisted on cooking up a morning feed, it was something he learned on his course. In no time he had whipped up a delicious feed for three. I couldn't shake Morgan all day because he wanted to spend time with me until I dropped him off at the airport_ _._

 _After I return from the airport and my father had already gone home. The apartment felt cold and gloomy. I knew that my cover girlfriend, Agent Sarah Walker, was gone. I tried her number but it was already disconnected. Across the courtyard Casey's apartment had already been cleaned out._

 _If I felt lonely last night , I felt even more lonely tonight. No computer games for me tonight, I spent the night face down on the bed squeezing the life out of my pillows._

 _To my credit though, I handled it much better than I did when Jill stomped on my heart all those years ago. Deep down I always knew Sarah would leave one day whereas I thought Jill would be with me forever. Sarah pulled me out of my five year funk, she did amazing work with me, she had pumped up my tyres and built up my confidence in who I was and what I could achieve. I don't know what strings she pulled but she got Stanford to give me my degree._

 _I could have easily slipped into a miserable funk but the life lessons Sarah taught me meant_ _I couldn't, but it still hurt that she left without letting me see her go. I thought I meant enough to her for a final goodbye. My mood over Sarah leaving with Bryce didn't last that long. It couldn't, Ellie was only away for a week and she wouldn't allow it._

 _Ellie wasn't impressed when she found out Sarah had returned to Washington to be with her old boyfriend Bruce, she kept asking me why I wasn't fighting to win her back?_

 _"I asked her to marry me, Elle! She said no!" I lied to my sister_ _._

 _The lie stopped Elle for about a minute before the next barrage came._

 _"You proposed?" she questioned, "And she turned you down?"_

 _Shit I thought as I now realised that I would have to tell even more lies, lies that I didn't want to tell, especially to my sister, I was going to go straight to purgatory at this rate._

 _"How can she turn you down? You are the best thing that ever happened to her! Stupid woman! Stupid woman!" she repeated and now she was walking around in circles. She stopped and looked at me, looked through me and then shook her head. Her face went red and it looked like she was going to cry then she got control of herself and located her inner chi. Watching Ellie achieve her inner calm was amazing, and then in a calming manner, "It never ceases to amaze me how supposedly intelligent person can make such a bad life choice. If Sarah wants to run back to a man that never valued her love for him then she's the biggest fool I've ever met!"_

 _I thought about jumping in and defending her honour but I knew it was me who had sullied it. If I kept quiet then I wouldn't tell any more lies. And more lies to cover those lies._

 _Ellie_ _eventually told me to think fondly of the good times I had with Sarah but I had to move on. Her exact words were, "Get this through that thick head of yours, you are a great guy, okay. You've quit the Buy More so you don't have to hang around here in Burbank. Now go and spread your wings. Do something! Do anything! Go and do some travelling, just like Morgan, but don't go to Hawaii. Let Morgan concentrate on his training."_

 _Ellie grabbed a pad of paper and made me write down a list of things I would like to see and experience around the world. It wasn't long before I had a decent list of things to do in Europe. I had not even thought about Asia_

 _Ellie asked me if I had a current passport?" I couldn't tell her that I had a dozen valid passports from different countries and various aliases. Before I knew it she had me buying an airfare online._

 _So, here I am on this AA738 headed for Lisbon, Portugal to start my backpacking trip through Europe._

 _With the cheque_ _that General Beckman gave me, I've estimated that I can easily live and travel well for a year before I need to find work. It was the largest sum on money I've ever held. There had been times when a customer in the Buy More would pull out a roll of notes and paid cash. A man with more money than sense once walked into the store and bought heaps. Taking the money and getting Big Mike to put it in the store's safe gave me heart palpitations._

 _When Ellie found out that I had all this money she asked me how I got it. I told her that the Buy More had settled a class compensation claim that the employees had taken against them after the Christmas hostage drama of last year._


	2. Chapter 2: Life is Good

_Chapter 2: Life is good_

 _Chuck Bartowski's plan had initially been to travel and hike around Europe. He started in Portugal and then bussed it into Spain. A chance meeting while he was on a daytrip to Gibraltar he met three Irishmen travelling around in a Citroen. A night of heavy drinking followed and before Chuck knew it he was invited to travel with them. Chuck later wondered if it was more to the Irish hospitality as he spent more time driving than the other three combined. Chuck realised real quick that he could not out drink the Irish. As Chuck drove the car, his travelling companions would sleep off the hangovers only to start drinking as lunchtime approached. The novelty of drunken Irishmen wore on Chuck eventually so he ditched them after they arrived in Marseille._

 _The decision was made easier when a English lass had phone trouble at the hotel he was staying at. Chuck had overheard two English ladies talking while they were sunbaking by the pool so he offered his help and expertize. It took him only a few minutes to de-bug the device. For a reward the girls offered to take him out clubbing and a good time was had by all. As the girls were also touring around Chuck accepted their offer of a ride. The decision was easy, ditching three Irish lads who's goal seem to be to drink every bar dry for the company of two lovely English ladies who did want to see the sights._

 _The trio followed the Mediterranean coast line all the way south until they got to Rome. It was in Rome where he separated from the girls as they had to return to Birmingham for work. The affable American soon had a posse of friends to explore the sights and smell of the city. He developed a likening to the way the Europeans have their coffee. He enjoyed the coffee shops and cafes a bit too much when he realised his trousers were getting too tight around the middle. Too much good eating and not enough walking was his diagnosis. He once listen to Bryce about some trails in the Dolomites mountains that Bryce explored during a break from Stanford. Hiking would be one way of shedding a few pounds._

 _Chuck found that hiking in the Italian Alps was exhilarating, a couple of New Zealand climbers he met in a bar in Rome invited him along on a trek. The Kiwis were experienced and had been to the Dolomites many years ago. Although they were much older than Chuck he still had trouble keeping up._

 _In time he headed north west and made his way to the Matterhorn near the Swiss border. It was here his plans changed._ _Chuck had caught the 'Gornergrat bahn' otherwise known as the Matterhorn train in the morning and hiked his way to the Hornli Hutte. The weather began to close in on him just as he approached the hotel, the low clouds made visibility drop down to a few yards in front of him. Chuck entered the hotel and then opted to sit by the large window where he couldn't see much because of the whiteout._

 _Shortly afterward a group of hikers made their way into the hotel. Chuck was a little annoyed when they invaded his personal space by the window. These hikers were happily making a lot of much noise as they spoke loudly in what Chuck thought was German. Chuck decided to take the path back down to the train so he got up and made for the door._

 _"I wouldn't go out there!" Chuck heard in English, stopped and turned to face the speaker._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Too risky!"_

 _Chuck turned his head so he was looking outside the door ._

 _"Are you familiar with the path?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Did you know what to do if you lose your way on the path?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Are you prepared to stay out all night in sub zero temperatures?"_

 _"Good points." Chuck then decided to sit down next to the man._

 _"Chuck Bartowski." Chuck extended his hand_

 _"Ricardo Vissers" The man said back as he shook Chuck's hand._

 _Ricardo then introduced Chuck to the rest of his hiking comrades._

 _After the introductions, Chuck had a question he just had to know._

 _"How did you know that I spoke English? "he asked Ricardo._

 _"By the way you dress. Most of your clothes have American logos. You have an brochure in English. And you acted like you couldn't understand anything we said to you before you got up the leave."_

 _That explained it._

 _"If you will be so kind" Riccardo asked "Would you help me bring the drinks back from the bar?" as made his way_ _to the bar and ordering a round of drinks._

 _All the hikers came from Bern and they already had reservations to stay overnight. They had driven up this morning and were planning on going for a hike if the weather was good. In the Alps there was always the risk of poor weather. With drinks in hands,_ _Chuck and Ricardo had a simulating discussion about hacking and cyber security as they watched the appalling weather outside from the comfort of the couch they were sitting on._

 _Ricardo had created off his own bat a consultancy company specializing in_ _cyber security. Ricardo had done what Chuck had dreamed of doing when he was at Stanford. Whereas life got in the way of Chuck and his dream, no such problem occurred for Ricardo._

 _The weather remained crap for the rest of the day so Chuck was forced to stay the night. He booked a room spent the evening socializing in the bar after dinner._

 _The weather improved the next morning so the Ricardo and his fellow hikers got ready for a hike. A short conversation over breakfast and Chuck was invited to join the group for the day. At the end of the hike Ricardo invited Chuck to stay with him in Bern for a couple of days. Chuck accepted._

 _Ricardo's house was in an affluent suburb of Bern, the house and gardens were large compare to his neighbours. A huge contrast when Chuck walked in the front door, the exterior was dated but inside had been recently renovated. The modern look oozed money so Chuck knew Ricardo was very well off._

 _Ricardo dumped his gear by the front door and beckoned Chuck to follow him. Ricardo showed chuck a spare bedroom that was plain but it did have a double bed. Chuck put his backpack down in the far corner of the room. Ricardo gave chuck a spare towel and told him to make himself feel at home._

 _While Ricardo got busy in the kitchen to make the evening meal Chuck wandered around the house. In the hallway Chuck noticed that this is where Ruedi hangs all his diplomas. Ricardo has_ _a master's degree in electrical engineering and informatics from Zurich University._

 _On top the coffee table in the lounge room Chuck noticed one of the magazines, if he remembered rightly then it was a gay community magazine, a quick flick though the pages confirmed it. Chuck thought back to the conversation he had with Ricardo as they drove down the mountain. Ricardo was probing Chuck about his past relationships. Chuck wasn't exactly being honest when he spoke about Sarah and Jill. Chuck said he dated Sarah first and she moved to Washington and hooked up with an old boyfriend, then he dated Jill but that relationship fizzled so he decided to do some travelling. Ricardo said he many short term relationships but they all went nowhere. Chuck wasn't homophobic, he was comfortable with his own sexuality, he wondered if Ricardo was testing the waters as they drove._

 _Chuck finished his tour by walking into the kitchen, Ricardo was putting the finishing touches to the stir fry he was cooking_ _._

 _Chuck soon discovered that Ricardo was a good cook._

 _"Where did you learn how to be such a great cook?"_

 _"Asia! I've travelled extensively when I was younger."_

 _"And now?" Chuck asked._

 _"Now I'm too busy. I'm lucky that I get to go hiking these days. I make sure I have a cleared schedule before I go."_

 ** _September 27, 2010 – Bern,Switzerland- Offices of_** ** _Verwahren_** **_(_** ** _GmbH) One year later_**

 _Chuck Bartowski could feel his grumbling stomach was telling him that it was time for lunch. Chuck made it a habit to go out of the office every day for some exercise in the older part of Bern. It was important for him to get out of the office for his lunch, otherwise co-programmers would constantly interrupted him while he was eating. A walk would clear his head and allow him to chill and reboot for the afternoons work._

 _Chuck got up from his office chair, grabbed his jacket and headed out for a quick walk. He would get lunch in the Bahnof Platz from one of the food stalls._

 _As he walked along the Bundesgasse, he could see that most of the leaves on the trees had the full autumn colours. They were heralding that summer was over and winter was not far away. While the sun was out there was a cool breeze was coming off the River. Chuck would cross the bridge and then wander through the market before purchasing his lunch from one of the stalls. He always resisted the urge to buy a "Real Coney Island hotdog" as he preferred a chicken kabab from one of the Lebanese vendors._

 _He still couldn't believe his luck that Ricardo had offered him a job a year ago today. He wasn't looking for work at the time but it was an offer that he just couldn't turn down. He was delaying his well-earned holidays until Ellie's date of confinement. Then he would fly home and celebrate with Ellie and Awesome the birth of their first child._

 _The prospect of him becoming an uncle for the first time excited him, he was starting to feel a little homesick from the listening to his sister's phone calls. As the date got closer the calls became more frequent. Ellie was beside herself with the anticipation. When Ellie wasn't talking about morning sickness, baby kicks and how big she was growing she would attempt to pry into Chuck's private life overseas. Did he have a girlfriend? What was her name? Are they getting serious?_

 _It was getting into Ellie's final trimester that she brought up the subject of Sarah. Just as Sarah had cut all contact with Chuck, she had done the same to Ellie. Ellie thought it would be nice if Sarah knew that a baby was on the way but there was no way in telling her. There was silence on the other end of the phone, Ellie had to prompt Chuck a few times to get him talking again. For Chuck it was like opening up an old wound, he thought he had the spy out of his system and then Ellie mentioned the name. Chuck had to recall the lies he told to Ellie after the honeymoon. He had to keep the lie going even though it was morally wrong to continue to deceive his sister._

 ** _October 27, 2010 –One month later_**

Chuck's is the project manager and lead programmer on the Omega project, however as a directive Ricardo, he also had to do major corporate events like trade shows. In Bern at this time was major UN conference on cyber security and fraud. As this was a speciality of his firm, Ricardo and the rest of senior team were circulating around the convention hall. Today Chuck had a series of presentations on systems venerability and security.

It was a real change on routine for him to do these conferences because it took him away from his office, but Chuck realized that it may be good to do once in a while to break his routine. And he was glad to see one of his hiking comrades, Hilda Bink, in attendance because her company was also a major exhibitor.

Hilda initially thought that because Ricardo and Chuck got on so well from the moment they first met that Chuck must have been gay like Ricardo. It wasn't until Chuck's fourth hike that Hilda had doubts, she had caught him staring at one of the other girl's backside. A little later when Hilda was walking with Chuck a little behind the rest of the group that she asked him about his sexuality. Chuck informed her that he was a straight male, he naturally got on well with Ricardo because of their interest in computers. Ricardo knew Chuck was straight and Chuck knew Ricardo was gay and they were both fine with it.

Chuck also said that when he studied at Sandford which was near the gay capital of the world, San Francisco, so he was use to having gay people around him.

As the two friends chatted, their companies had adjoining sites, Ricardo came up and showed the pair that he had complementary tickets to the Bulgarian Embassy ball. Chuck was puzzled, "The Bulgarians are having a ball? Why?"

"It's their turn. Last year it was the Swedes hosting."

"The Bulgarians know how to party. There will be lots of great food, music, dancing and all the beautiful people will be there." Ricardo was excited. "Chuck, Hilda, you're both going! I've got tickets for everybody"

This was the flamboyant side of Ricardo that most people rarely saw. Most of the time Ricardo projected that he was staid conservative business leader, but then every once in a while..

"But I don't have a tux!" Chuck protested.

"Leave that to me. I know a man!" Ricardo replied


	3. Chapter 3: Star of the evening

**_Chapter 3: Star of the Evening_**

 ** _The next night-October 28th, 7 :30pm –Bulgarian Embassy_**

 _Chuck was wearing his rented Armani tux, courtesy of Ricardo and suit hire store. Ricardo had gone to the effort of getting a suit for him to wear, so he wouldn't stand out as being underdressed. Chuck didn't even have a suit with him, he didn't think he'd need one when he packed his backpack. Ricardo had also arranged for a limousine, you have to go in style. There was room in the back for at least 10 occupants, there was already six in the back before the driver collected Chuck. The champagne was already flowing, adding to the festive mood in the back. The last pick up was to be Hilda's, Chuck got out when the car arrived at Hilda's address._

 _Hilda lived in a flat on the first floor which meant that Chuck had to climb one set of stairs. Chuck was greeted by Hilda's roommate when he knocked on the door, he felt a little uncomfortable waiting for Hilda's to finish her final touches. When Hilda finally revealed herself Chuck was mesmerized, Hilda_ _looked absolutely stunning in a shimmering blue strapless dress with a split on the left side. Chuck knew she had great legs, she would often wear activewear leggings when she hiked. She had her blonde fizzy hair straighten and she had bold red lipstick. Chuck wouldn't believe that under all that hiking gear was a fine looking woman._

 _Ricardo_ _and the rest of the group presented their invitations at the security gate. Once their names were checked against the list and cleared they proceed through the doors and they headed into the main ballroom. Chuck could heard the chatter coming from the others rooms, it sounded like most of the guests had already arrived._

 _No sooner had Chuck found the buffet table when a clumsy guest had turned into him and deposited some soy sauce on his shirt, he had to clean it off quickly before it stained. Since the champagne had already had an effect on Chuck's bladder it gave him another reason to find a bathroom._

 _A couple of minutes at the sink and Chuck was happy with the results, the stain was gone so he headed back into the ballroom._

 _Chuck_ _entered the main ballroom, the group he arrived with seemed to have scattered to all corners of the room. rather quickly. Chuck was standing there and he felt a little awkward realising he was now flying solo._

 _Chuck knew that it was important to be seen and noticed by the important people in your life. Once that has been achieved then you can slip away into the night._ _Then he would have a quick look around, sample the food and wine, do an Indiana Jones by check out the tapestries before heading home._

 _Chuck_ _noticed that the truly beautiful people were here tonight. Tall dashing men and women who's faces could be on the covers of magazines. These women were in the current fashions and sparkling jewellery. Chuck smiled and nodded his head because he could appreciated their beauty._

 _Chuck was dressed like most of the men tonight, they all seemed to be wearing expensive suits from the most popular designers in Europe. A few stood out however, they were wearing their military uniforms. There must have been soldiers from a dozen different countries here tonight._

 _His stomach reminded him that he had missed lunch so he made his way over to the buffet table. There were waiters weaving their way through the crowd bearing drinks and various delight of Bulgarian cuisine. Chuck took a champagne flute as he passed a waiter on the way to the table._

 _As he approached the table he saw a tall, raven haired woman who was wearing a strapless dress made of a shiny, slinky golden material. She had the figure to get the looks from several men. She was tall, taller than many of the men here tonight, added with her high heels she could even look Chuck in the eye._

 _Butterflies in his stomach_ _gave him the first warning that all wasn't what it seemed with this woman. He took another close look and noticed her physique rather than the dress. She obvious worked out, Chuck could tell from her shoulders and arms. This woman wasn't merely beautiful, she was extremely poised and confident. At that moment Chuck thought of Sarah's friend Carina, this woman moved the same way Carina did and she seemed to have the same effect on people like Carina did._

 _The alarm bell went off inside his head, as a thought flashed in his mind. 'She's a spy.'_

 _Chuck put the plate of food down_ _and quickly moved away from the beautiful raven haired woman. He wasn't certain why he knew she was a spy or how he knew. He just sensed it._

 _He went into the other, smaller room and noticed a bar with several small tables nestled around it. He asked for a martini, shaken not stirred, and sat down._

 _He took several sips and promised himself that once he finished this drink he was leaving. He'd grab a Kebab on the way home._

 _He had learned through experience that where there was one spy, there were usually several more and not all on the same side. Chuck didn't belong in this subterfuge environment anymore, and didn't want to belong._

 _Chuck_ _finished his drink and was about to leave. That was the precise moment he got a whiff of an intoxicating perfume. The raven haired beauty sat down on the stool beside him._

 _As she sat down beside Chuck, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his suspicions about her were indeed correct._

 _She introduced herself as Heidi Winters in English._

 _Chuck_ _politely replied "Hello, my name is Charles."_

 _"Well, hello Charles. I noticed your American accent when I heard you ordering your drink. Nice suit! Are you a diplomat?_

 _Chuck_ _shook his head_ _"No. I'm just a tourist that got a free ticket!"_

 _That got a chuckle from both of them._

 _"And you?" Chuck asked._

 _She smiled, "I'm with the Siemens group!"_

 _Chuck_ _noticed her green eyes, so vivid she must be wearing contact lenses, and then the total focus she brought to bear when looking at him. He needed to leave. No good would come of being with Heidi Winters._

 _"So are you here by yourself?" she asked_

 _"No she is around here somewhere. She's probably found someone more interesting to talk to."_

 _He hoped she got the hint that she should find someone less dull to talk to, if she was a spy as he thought then she would know he arrived with someone else_ _._ _He was grateful of the skills that Casey and Sarah taught him. He knew that when Heidi moved her head a fraction to the left that she was receiving messages via her earbud. It was obvious to Chuck that she had just switched to full mission mode._

 _Chuck_ _casually looked away as if he hadn't noticed her change of focus._

 _Heidi_ _reached out and touched him, "Charles, I'm so_ _sorry but there is someone I must see before he disappears on me._ _I hope to see you later this evening."_

 _Chuck_ _watched her get up and followed her movements across the room and out the doorway. Now she was out of view so Chuck got up to spy_ _from a distance_ _, stopping at the doorway that led into the main ballroom. Heidi had moved to the side of the room and into a small circle of men. Chuck could see who she was talking to, they looked familiar but he couldn't put a name to the faces. For the first time in months Chuck wished his still had the Intersect to identify these guests. The was a sudden hush that filled the room and Heidi turned her gaze towards the main entrance._

 _Chuck's_ _eyes followed in that direction and then he gave an audible gasp._

 _Coming into the room was Cole Barker, and on his arm was Sarah Walker._

 _Chuck's_ _had to steady himself with his right hand on the door frame. He suddenly found it hard to breathe._

 _Others around the room were starting to notice the very handsome man and stunning blonde moved into the centre of the dance floor. Sarah was wearing a silver knee length cocktail dress. Sarah wore her hair up. Chuck used to love when she had her hair up, she looked so stylish. It exposed Sarah's neck and Chuck used to love thinking about what his lips could do to it. Sarah wore a simple silver necklace of that matched her ear rings. The dress sparkled when the light reflected off of it._

 _Tonight, Agent Sarah Walker had dressed to be noticed._

 _Chuck could see from where he was standing the effect the very beautiful Sarah was having on the room. Suddenly the musicians started playing a waltz and he saw Cole take Sarah in his arms and waltz her around the room. Chuck knew from experience that the two spies were scanning the room as they danced. Sarah was one of the best in the business._

 _He felt the pull of gravity as it forced him to be drawn towards the front of the crowd of guests. He knew he would stand out, his height made him a good half head taller than anyone else around him. Because of his work with Casey and Sarah in the past, he knew that the spies would know he was in attendance, checking the guest list was one of the tasks Casey used to allocate to him. It was Cole that spotted him first, Chuck could see him mouth something to his dance partner. He saw Sarah turn her head briefly as the two waltzed on by._

 _He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone run her hand down his arm. He knew it was a woman because he could smell her perfume. He looked down at his arm and could notice a sleeveless female arm wrapping its way around his. He then turned his head to see Heidi Winters smiling at him. Before his anxieties could rise she asked him a question._

 _"Do you dance? Charles."_

 _"Agh, s-sure." He managed to say._

 _With that positive response she dragged him out onto the dance floor and stood in front of him._

 _"I'm not a great dancer, so you will have to count me in."_

 _"Ok Charles, ready 1 and 2 , and 3 and go."_

 _Charles and Heidi started waltzing in the same direction as everybody else. They were nowhere near as good as Sarah and Cole, but he managed not to step on his partners toes._

 _When the music stopped Chuck and Heidi were on the other side of the room to Sarah and Cole. Chuck didn't like knowing that the embassy was full of foreign spies so he need and excuse to get away._

 _"Thank you of the dance but alas I need to go to the bathroom."_

 _"Well I see you soon." Heidi replied in a disappointed tone._

 _Chuck hurried off to find and then enter the bathroom. He found an empty cubicle and shut the door behind him. He put the lid down on the toilet before sitting on it. He looked at his hands, he was not a nail biter but he sure could start._

 _After about ten minutes he heard a familiar voice._

 _"Are you alright in there? You don't have constipation, do you?"_

 _Cole Barker had entered the bathroom and Chuck could see him through the gap between the door and the wall._

 _"No, no, just taking a break, calming myself down." He said as he stood up and opened the cubicle door. He looked sheepishly at the MI6 spy._

 _"What are you doing in Switzerland? My good man."_

 _"Work. I work here. Well not here, but I have a job with a firm. Computers. I work with computers!" he managed to get out._

 _"Well come on back to the party. You're in safe hands." Cole said as he put his arm around Chuck's back and guided he out of the bathroom and into the ballroom. Cole had a good grip on him and Chuck found himself directed over to where Sarah was entertaining a group of diplomats._

 _When Cole and Chuck arrived the diplomats soon gave up their positions in front of Sarah and yielded as the two men moved in. As much as he wanted to see her an talk to her, Chuck could feel that he was having a hot flush and so he became very bashful. Sarah had a little glance at him before looking away before she too turned her head to face him front on and smile at him._

 _Sarah was the first to speak, "Hi." She instantly regretted her lack of having something better to say._

 _"Hi." He said as he raised his right hand to shoulder height and wiggle his fingers. He felt like a goose but then Cole did hold him tightly across his back. The girl of his dream was standing just inches away and he felt as if he was dumbstruck._

 _That led into an awkward silence so Cole chipped in._

 _"I wondered how you managed to get on the guest list. You're not freelancing are you?" Cole then burst into laughter as to say that he had just made a joke. There was polite laughter that followed his, everyone except Chuck and Sarah._

 _"I'm here because of my boss." Chuck managed to say._

 _"Your boss wanted you for at embassy dinner?_

 _"My boss has a strange sense of humour. Well he is Swiss"_

 _A chuckle from Cole was all he got for that comment._

 _"Chuck what have you got yourself into?" Cole laughed but they all wanted an explanation._

 _"There are members of my hiking club scattered around here somewhere. My boss arranged tickets to this ball and I rented this tux. Once we got past the security they all dissipated out there somewhere leaving me on my ownsome. I thought I'd enjoy the free hospitality and then make a meal out of the nibbles and then retire for the evening."_

 _Sarah felt somewhat relieved that Chuck was single. His explanation seemed plausible. It was just coincidence that he was here tonight. She did wonder a little if he was freelancing when she saw his name of the guest list._

 _Suddenly the music started again and Chuck felt his arm being pulled again. It was that Heidi woman again and her strong grip wasn't going to let him get away._

 _"There you are. Where have you been hiding? How about another dance?"_

 _Out onto the dance floor she glided him again and out of the reach and range of Sarah. Before he knew it he was moving to the beat of the music by a woman who led whilst she danced. He wanted to put a stop to this but he was too polite by nature._

 _"Why me?" he said over the noise of the music._

 _"Easy darling, you're handsome, charming and very polite, and you are not one of the regular bores that normally attend these functions."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _As they danced on Chuck lost sight of Sarah and Cole. Even with his height advantage he couldn't see the couple anymore. They had obviously moved on and Chuck surmised that they were going to do whatever spies do at these functions._

 _When the music finally stopped Heidi had wrapped one arm tightly around one of Chuck's, she wasn't going to let him go so easily this time. Heidi snared two flutes of champagne and gave one to her captive partner which Chuck accepted._

 _After taking a swig of his flute, Chuck's stomach was rumbling,_

 _"Can we make a beeline to the food, I didn't have any lunch and now I'm starving."_

 _Over at the food table, Chuck had a wide choice of finger food, he picked up the small offerings and one by one he put them in his mouth and ate them. Heidi joined in by handfeeding the man she wouldn't let go of._

 _Heidi didn't leave Chuck's side until suddenly twenty minutes later she turned and left with two solid looking men. Alone for the third time this evening, Chuck decided he had enough and headed for home._

 _None of his colleagues were nearby so he left without saying goodbye to anyone. He would deal with the fallout tomorrow at work._

 _By the time he got home he was tired, after letting himself in, he emptied the contents of his pockets into the wooden bowl as he normally did every day. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood elect, his blood ran cold as he spied the contents he emptied into the bowl. Half covered by his keys was a memory stick. Someone had slipped him a memory stick during the ball. He knew someone would come looking for it, he didn't like it because he was back in the spy game._


	4. Chapter 4: You for coffee?

Chapter 4: You for Coffee?

It was fair to say Chuck didn't sleep well that night, he might have managed a few hours intermittedly during the night, his senses were on heighten alert. Any creak or bump was instantly analysed for threat warning. Maybe it was the knife he had under his pillow.

His phone's alarm went off at the regular time and he then debated to himself whether he should go to work. He later realised that work was probably the safest place for him although the unseen forces would know where he was. He was safe at work but getting to work not so safe. He decided that he better keep up appearances and go about his daily routine. He left the memory stick in his wooden bowl on his breakfast table with a A4 note attached to it

"This the stick from the Ball last night. I don't know what's on it. Please treat my stuff with respect."

He also signed his name. He reasoned that when, not if, they break in then they could find it and leave. He didn't want them to rip his place apart.

He left for work at his regular time but this time he took precautions, while he had his headphones in his ears he had no music playing. He didn't want bad guys to snatch him from behind because his music would drown out their footsteps. He also walked on the footpath on the left side of the road, this was so he would see a van approaching from in front of him not sneaking up from behind. He knew he could be snatched and gone within seconds. He knew that from experience, he had seen Casey and Sarah do on more than one occasions.

He also memorised the vehicles number plates as he walked by, Chuck's retentive memory was a one of the reasons that the Intersect worked so well when he had it. His adrenaline rose when he recognise the same plates on a parked silver Mercedes as he progressed to his work. It was parked on the other side of the street and no one was sitting in it. Fortunately his side of the street opened up and he only had to cross the open plaza and he would be safe at work.

He was grateful that his office window was in one of the taller buildings in town, the window also had reflective glass so no one could see in to see what he was doing. It was probably just as well as he nearly fell out of his chair when he answered his phone. He looked at the number but he was unfamiliar with it.

"Charles Bartowski speaking!"

"It's good to hear your voice!"

The voice sounded familiar but he was having trouble identifying the caller.

"Who is this?"

"Bryce!"

"As in Larkin?"

"The one and only. How are you Bud?"

Chuck have both a hot flush and the chills at the same time. If there was one person that could Chuck through the emotional wringer it was Bryce Larkin.

"Life was good until last night!"

"Umm, last night, I need to had a chat to you about last night. In person, not over the phone."

"I'm not that interested in what you have to say."

"Now, don't be like that. You, my friend have walked into a diplomatic minefield!"

"I don't think of you as a friend. You're more like some asshole I used to know that hangs around with a girl I thought I knew but I guess I didn't."

Bryce paused for a minute, he was re-evaluating his thoughts.

"I said you walked into a minefield, I'm not kidding. You have to step carefully because you might lose more that your toes."

Bryce's words were slowly getting through to Chuck, he dropped his hostility to his nemesis long enough to agree to meet in a patisserie not far from where Chuck worked. Chuck had a gap in his schedule today and so they agreed to meet around 11 am.

His last meeting for the morning had gone into overtime so Chuck was a little late when he got to the patisserie. Using his natural height advantage, Chuck found Bryce sitting in booth at the back of the eatery, typical spy having his back covered by the solid wall behind him. As Chuck got closer he could see that Bryce had a cast on his lower right leg. Bryce had spotted him now and he smiled as a greeting but Chuck didn't return the smile. As Chuck approached Bryce stood up and shook his hand and then beckon him to sit.

"It's good to see you. You're looking well!"

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same but I know this is not a social meeting. You seem to be in the wars of late?"

"Yes, yes. I had an unfortunate encounter with a staircase, cracked a bone in my ankle." Bryce was referring to his cast. "You know what that means, I stay in the car."

Both men smirked at the comment, at least Bryce was in good cheer for his misfortune, Chuck thought, but then Bryce was always upbeat about most things.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" was Chuck's opening gambit.

"Last night you show up at an embassy dinner and certain bits of intelligence that should have been passed on wasn't or it went astray. Given your history of the last couple of years ,

Why were you there?

Who did you come with?

What's your association with Heidi Winters?"

Chuck leant back in his chair , he seemed disappointed in the questioning.

"Is that it? Had you been talking with your colleagues, Barker and Walker then you would already know. You are working with Barker and Walker?"

"Of course" Bryce replied "So what you said at the ball last night was the truth?"

"Yes it was. I was there at the request of my boss at work. I was happily minding my own business when this Heidi Winters woman kept pestering me. I have no idea who she is or why she picked me out of hundreds of men there last night. Oh , One more thing , I was slipped a USB stick, someone put it in my pocket. If you want it, it's in the wooden bowl near my front door. If you break in, don't leave a mess. There is nothing else of interest or value to anybody else."

Bryce had the look that he was listening and was taking all that Chuck said in.

"So your front door has a simple lock eh? I'll have one of my people to drop by and relieve you of the memory stick. I'll give instructions for them to get the stick and leave everything else untouched. Okay?"

Chuck heard that Bryce had just sanctioned a burglary on his place, he wasn't happy that his privacy was been violated.

Just then two flat white coffees arrived at the table and Bryce beckon Chuck to accept one. Bryce could see Chuck was hesitant to take one.

"They should be alright, I have been watching the Barista make them!" Bryce said to allay Chuck's fears.

Chuck took a sip. Good coffee. Chuck noticed that Bryce too was enjoying his coffee. After a period of silence Chuck spoke up.

"You're not in Switzerland because of me?

Bryce looked at him and gave a quick swamy smile. "I should say it's classified, but I won't. When you showed up last night it was a surprise to us. And you know Spies hate surprises."

That got a quick smile from Chuck.

Bryce continued

"I know I can find out from other source but I'll ask you direct. How long have you been in Bern"

"A little over a year. But I'm going home for a spell. Ellie's pregnant and I'm about to become an uncle."

"Well give her my congratulations."

"Um, Bryce you're dead remember."

"Alas the problem about being a spy. You know what I mean."

Both men told a sip of their coffees.

"I'm sorry we interfered with your civilian life." Bryce apologised "Your name set off all these red flags back home. We just had to check it out."

"But I thought I was no longer of any interest to the 'Firm'?"

"That's one of the qualities I use to like about you. You're naivety."

There was a pause in the conversation and then Bryce lent forward so he could talk in a soft matter and still be heard.

"When we offered you that job last year you were supposed to say Yes. Sarah had already signed on. It was and is her project, she got to pick the people she wanted. She wanted to work with the people she could trust. But then you did the unexpected."

Bryce lent back as silence again engulfed the pair. Chuck thought he was having a flash like episode as a million different thoughts swirled around his brain.

Bryce lend forward again, "It was her project. She wanted you. And not just for your brain!"

He stared straight into Chuck's eyes, until Chuck blinked and looked away. Bryce knew he made his point.

"Look," Bryce continued, "I tried to talk to you at Ellie's wedding but Orion… I owe my life to that man. He just didn't make it easy."

He paused for a moment then he looked up and changed the subject.

Bryce mused, "Bulgarian Embassy. Really? They were the enemy during the Cold War."

He looked for a response from Chuck but he didn't get one.

"You don't want to be a spy! Fine, I get that so don't go were the spies are. If you want to avoid spies then leave the Embassies and Diplomat dinners alone. In future, politely turn down all such invitations and hopefully the world will be a better place."

When he finished talking Chuck got up to leave. He had enough of spies and lies.

"Chuck wait!" Bryce begged him as he himself had risen. Bryce handed him a small device. A communication earplug.

"Put it in. Your life is at risk! We are not sure who Heidi Winters is working for, she probably the one who slipped the memory stick in your pocket. She probably knows more about you than you think."

Bryce's comments caused the hairs on the back of Chuck's neck to rise. Was he really in danger? How the hell did he allow himself to get in this sort of scenario? He was damned whichever way he jumped. Chuck inserted the earpiece, then he adjusted his hair so it covered over his ears.

"Right we are going to be with you every step of the way until we can recover the stick and make sure you are safe." Bryce said with some authority.

Chuck got up from the table and gave Bryce one last dirty look, he then turned and walked quickly out the door into the street without once looking back at Bryce.

Chuck could hear various voices talking through his earplug, he paid more attention to what Bryce was saying, from the chatter he knew of at least four people were watching him go about his business, he wasn't that impressed that they referred to him as the grey dog "Grey dog crossing the street" being referred to as a dog was better than a pigeon.

His anxiety rose when he heard the words, "Dogcatcher to the north".

More words, "I'm on it" can through the eagplug.

"Dogcatcher moving south"

"Check to see if he has a friend?"

"Checking."

"Come on come on, does he have a friend or not?"

"Still checking."

The drama over the eagplug was getting to Chuck, he was wondering what to do, must he mustn't run, don't panic, don't panic. He saw an arcade and decided to head towards it.

"Where are you going now?" Bryce asked through the eagplug

"I'm heading for the arcade!" Chuck replied.

More words from other voices came through the earplug.

"There's his pal, in a blue van parked across the way."

"Oh, god, they're going to abduct me" Chuck thought as he hurried into the arcade.

"Chuck, I want you to stop and look at something on the next shop's window."

"Um, Bryce, It's a lingerie shop."

"Lucky you! Now let's see what the "dogcatchers" are going to do?"

"But what if he grabs me? Or shoots me, or injects me with something?"

"Relax Buddy. We've got you covered."

Chuck stopped in front of the little alcove at the door of the shop. He could use a mirror behind the window glass to see what was happening behind him in the street. He could see a tall older man wearing a large thick woollen coat approach him. Chuck was getting more nervous, so he closed his eyes at waited for whatever was going to happen next.

His anxiety was getting to him, he was sure he could hear a car with brakes shrilling to a stop and the car doors opening

Somebody grabbed him.

This was it he was going to be thrown into the back of a car….. but wait.

He wasn't getting dragged into a car but instead he was pulled into the lingerie store. Whoever had him was smaller than he was as he could feel the persons arms around his back and their head pressed had into his chest. Chuck got a whiff of the perfume the person was wearing, from the recesses of his mind he recognised the fragrance.

Chuck opened his eyes and looked down to see blonde hair pulled tight into a ponytail.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Sarah?"

Chuck was so engrossed with having Sarah in his arms that he failed to notice the next comment through his earpiece.

"Package delivered."

 **Fin.**

Multiple choice questions:

 **Who slipped Chuck the Memory stick?**

a) Heidi Winters

b) Cole Barker

c) Unknown guest when Chuck cleaned his shirt in the bathroom.

 **Is Heidi Winters:**

a) Friend

b) Foe

 **The dogcatchers are:**

a) Ring operatives

b) Russians

c) SMERSH

d) Spectre

e) Members of Bryce's crew.

 **Why was Sarah in the lingerie shop?**

a) She needed a new bra

b) She wanted something for the weekend

c) Bryce keeps stealing her panties

d) A convenient place for an ambush

e) Sarah can't resist a bargain.


	5. Chapter 5: Take me home

Chapter 5: Take me home.

 **I had intended to stop at the end of chapter 4. Thanks why I typed Fin. But in order to satisfy my readers I've added a final chapter. Hopefully I've answered the multiple choice questions.**

Somewhere under the crumbled bedsheets two pairs of legs were intertwined, the legs owners where resting after a long passionate lovemaking session. Chuck was lying on his back staring at the ceiling as he held a naked woman who was half lying on top of him. He reached over and then he picked up his phone before returning it to the bedside table. He had taken note of the time before he looked into the blue eyes of the woman beside him. He let a small grin then he smile and said. "I'm supposed to be chairing a production meeting at 4:00 pm."

"What's the time now?"

"Just after 3 thirty."

"Are you going to go?"

Chuck raise the sheet that was covering their modesty. He looked under the sheet to see their nakedness.

"Nah! I'd rather be here with you."

Sarah wiggled up so she could kiss him on the lips then she threw her leg over him. She started but kissing him on the lips then she started to work her way down his body.

Chuck reached over and grabbed his phone again. "I'll just send a text to say the meeting is cancelled" Sarah continued to kiss her way down his body while he quickly text to his work colleagues. He finished his text and then put his phone back.

One of the things Chuck wasn't used to was the earlier times for sunset in Bern, it was barely the mid of the afternoon as the shadows of the mountains started to cast a shadow across the city. Not that it really mattered, Chuck and Sarah were still creasing up his bedsheets.

"Sarah, We haven't been using any protection." He said with a slight worried tone

"After the schmozzle at Barstow I wasn't going to let you out on my sight. I'm on the pill and get regular check-up anyway. Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good."

"But what if something happens?"

"Then you will make the most wonderful father!" she then lent forward and French kissed him. After several minutes of dancing tongues they had to break for air.

"Speaking of babies." He said as he held her tight. "Ellie is pregnant!"

"Is she, good for her. Does she know want she's having?"

"She hasn't told me, if the baby has balls I'm an uncle, if not then I'm a aunt!"

Chuck's comment threw her, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a joke."

"Oh!"

Then Chuck became pensive, "I'm going home soon. I should be there when the baby is born. I haven't seen Ellie for over a year now .I have annual leave owing. I have to decide whether I come back or stay home. I wanted to see all of Europe but I somehow got stuck in Switzerland. I only got to see some of the Mediterranean. I hike occasionally but the job demands too much of my time."

"So, when are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't bought a ticket yet, but it will be in a few weeks. I got to finalize the two projects I'm managing first."

"I'll come with you!" as she gave him a squeeze. "I would like to see Ellie again. We can see her together." As she gave him another kiss.

"One thing you must know, I lied to Ellie when you returned to Washington. I said that you went back to an old flame. I also said that I proposed to you and you turned me down and that's why I didn't peruse you across the nation."

He felt Sarah adjust herself on his chest. She raised her upper body so she could look down at him.

"You lied to your sister!"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head. I got so used to telling lies to her about our activities. I had regrets the moment the words passed my lips."

"Go on." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the story goes, I asked you to marry me but you said no. Then we got into a huge fight and you left to go back to Washington into the arms of your old flame Bruce."

"Good old Bruce, hey, just for the record it never happened."

* * *

The next morning being a weekday meant that Chuck had to go to work. He probably went to work to rest after the activities with Sarah the day and night before. Anyway Chuck had business meeting to attend and for that matter Sarah also had her own sort of meetings herself.

She noticed that all of her crew were looking at her when she entered the meeting room somewhere off to the side within the American Embassy. The looks that she got she began to wonder if this was some kind of 'walk of shame' moment.

Bryce was the first to speak.

"Did you recover the memory stick?"

The whole room started to giggle. From across the table Sarah threw the stick and it slid to a stop in front of Bryce. What was on the stick was irrelevant, it was just a prop for the training exercise Sarah's team performed that night at the ball. The idea was that Heidi Winters had to recover the stick that Cole Barker slipped into Chuck's pocket. Heidi had two attempts but then Chuck left before she could try again. The following morning was an example of how to manipulate a mark into moving around town into the arms of a fellow agent.

This was the sad fact about Sarah's project, the Intersect part had failed and she and Bryce were reduced to training field agents in overseas locations. They still had to report to General Beckman

"General, I wish to hand in my resignation!"

This announcement caught the General on the hop, it was unexpected. The General knew that Walker was not happy with the current status quo but until a situation arose that needed the Walker-Larkin expertise then there was not much could be done about it. And Larkin had chipped a bone in his ankle so he needed time to fully recover.

"Why do you wish to resign?"

"Personal reasons!"

"This has nothing to do with Larkin or the rest of your team?"

"No General. I think I need a change."

"You look like a woman in love."

Sarah's expression gave it away. Diane Beckman was a wily old bird.

The General got up from her desk and disappeared from the screen for a few seconds before returning wearing a dressing gown over her uniform so you couldn't see it.

"Sarah, allow me to have an off the record conversation with you. You are allowed to speak freely. Woman to woman. It's Bartowski. "

At the mention of his name her eyes went wide open, Bryce must have reported all to the general. She slowly nodded.

"Is Bartowski husband material?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is Bartowski husband material?" Beckman repeated.

Wow when Diane Beckman is being direct she can be very confronting. To be honest Sarah hadn't thought that far ahead.

"If you have managed to find something good and pure then take it with both hands. It's a very ugly business we're involved in, the longer we're in it the uglier it gets and the uglier we become.

* * *

Chuck was called into a meeting with Riccardo. It wasn't a routine meeting that Chuck often attended, this one was a one on one about Chuck's future with the company. Riccardo was concerned that because of the pull of family back in the States that Chuck might quit and never return. Chuck in his time had become a valuable asset for the company and Riccardo was wanting to do almost anything to keep him.

"Chuck, it's good of you to spare some time."

"No problem."

"Chuck, what are your future plans. I'd like you to stay and continue with the company."

"Thank you. I don't really know what my plans will be, I just looking as far ahead as finishing my projects and then to see my sister for the first time in over a year. As you know she is pregnant and the baby is due in eight weeks."

"Are you planning to return to Switzerland?"

"I don't really know. Apart from the job, which I enjoy by the way, there is very little to keep me here. I'm sure if I wanted to I could get a similar type of job back in LA."

"That's the response that I'm worried about. You'd go home to your family and naturally you'd want to stay or be close by. If you don't return then I lose a very good project manager. However I don't think you are aware that our company is starting to get a foothold in the US. Our systems are slowly get an expandable cliental. I can see some time down the road that I'll need to open an office stateside for the business. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I think I do. You want me to run your US operations."

"Very perspective of you Chuck."

* * *

"Well this is it."

"It is." He replied

Sarah gathered the last of her personal possessions, just a couple of items for her make up case that somehow ended in the office, after everything was collected and packed away she stood up straight and turned to face Bryce. Just how do you say goodbye to a partner?

Bryce made it easy, he took the initiative, and he stepped in and gave a quick hug, kissed her on her cheek and stepped back.

"You are doing the right thing!" he said, "Opportunities like this are not to be let slip through your fingers. You've done you bit, you owe Uncle Sam nothing. Fact is, the Ol' Uncle Sam owes you plenty. And one last thing," Bryce gave the Vulcan salute and spoke "Tell Chuck, Live long and prosper!"

* * *

Chuck and Sarah caught a cab from the airport. They didn't want to rely on their friends because they had a purpose and an old friend would derail their plans by wanting to catch up. From what Chuck said of Morgan, he was working in the kitchen of a restaurant in Studio City. Once Morgan finds out that Chuck is in town then he would want to spend as much time as possible with him. Safer to take a cab. They took their time clearing customs and it was getting dark by the time they made it to Casa Bartowski.

It was Devon who answered the door, he had just finished a shift at Westside Hospital so he was still in his scrubs. Chuck hadn't been clear when he was flying in so Devon got a big surprise. So did Ellie who was prone on the couch with her back to the door. Well she was heavily pregnant, she guess she had a week to go.

Chuck moved around so he was in front of his sitting sister. He didn't want Ellie to rise but Ellie was insistent. She rose awkwardly to give her brother a big hug. Ellie turned her head slightly and then let go a high pitched sweal.

Ecstatic would be an understatement. Sarah's barely had time to say 'hello' before she's clutched in a death hug by her sister-in-law.

"Ohmygosh!" Ellie squealed. "Sarah!"

"El-Ellie..." she manages to whisper, struggling to breathe. The brunette looks at her with a jubilant expression of joy.

"Hey Elle, we've got a whole evening ahead of us here, let's not overwhelm her," Chuck suggests, giving Sarah a chance to recover from the initial assault.

"Don't I get a hug? Didn't you miss me?" he teases.

She then scolded him in saying, "Why has it been so long?"

Devon could see the humour in it and started to laugh

Ellie looks fit to burst into tears. "Oh Sarah!" she exclaims, ignoring her brother. Sarah hasn't hid her startled expression very well because Ellie doesn't miss a thing.

"Don't mind me, it's the hormones."

Sarah doesn't understand at first, and then she wonders how she could have been so blind.

"Any day now..." Ellie announces, rubbing her swollen belly. "You must be starved, I'll fix you something to eat. Make yourselves at home."

Without waiting to hear their reply, she waddles into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later Sarah wanders in and helps help bring the nibbles to the dinner table.

It was when Ellie notices the ring of on Sarah's finger!

"Nice rock!"

"What tha" from a surprised Devon then came the trademark "Awesome."

Ellie grasped Sarah's ring hand for a second and closer look, she was beaming, she was glowing before but now she's beaming.

"Where did he do it?"

"On top of the Eiffel Tower. I was looking at the view when suddenly a couple of street musicians started playing and Chuck was down on one knee. It must have been a spur of the moment because he didn't have a ring on him. After we descended he took me shopping and the first ring I saw ended up being the one I liked the most."

"That's my brother for you. When he jumps, he jumps without looking. You're much more organized, so what are you planning next? Are you going to stay close or move back to Europe?"

"Well Chuck and I are wanting to be near family. I've really missed not have you in my life." Sarah said. "From what Chuck has told me, his Swiss company wants to open up a division here in the US. Chuck is in the box seat to run it. But we are going to do due diligence on this because we're not jumping into something without planning it out properly."

"Do you know anything about running a company? Ellie asked.

"I know quite a bit about setting up and running a small business. I ran the Orange Orange for a year. When I took over the lease off the Weinerlious and turned it into the Orange Orange I spend a lot of time dealing with leases, local by-laws and getting the right type of shop fittings. Chuck will deal with the business while I'll run the office initially." Sarah said confidently then she continued, " I know initially that Chuck will have to spend time flying backwards and forwards to Europe but once the business is established then hopefully the trips will become less frequent."

While the girls talked Chuck and Awesome took care of the dishes. After the dishes were done and a couple of nightcaps the foursome talked long into the night.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
